Belonging, Happy, Together
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. Third in the Triangles Series. Happiness is in the eye of the beholder. What if the beholder is Marie?


**Title:** Belonging, Happy, Together**  
Fandom:** X-Men: The Movie  
**Characters/Pairings:** Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Logan, Jean, Scott. ROMY, Bobby/Rogue, Logan/Jean/Scott.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre:** Introspective, general, romance.  
**Word Count:** 830  
**Disclaimer: **X-Men does not belong to me.**  
Notes: **Part of the Triangles Series, after Triangles and Sulky Blue Twinkies.

* * *

Remy has a problem. No, make that a really big problem.

He dumped Rogue.

That, in itself, was not the HUGE problem. No, the huge problem lay in the fact that he was beginning to think it was a mistake. Which, technically, was impossible, because Remy _never_ regretted dumping a girl, even one as—as—great as Rogue.

It was impossible.

Yes, it was.

He can't have fallen in love with her.

* * *

He _dumped _her! That conniving _bastard!_ Marie hates that—that—cad! That flirt! That _ladies' man_!

Oh, but she's gotten over him already! He doesn't deserve an ounce of her love!

...

Who the hell is she trying to kid? She loves Remy with all her heart. She loves his kisses, the ones that steal her breath away. She loves the sweet nothings that he would whisper in her ear, back when they were together.

She's never been this deeply in love before.

* * *

When she passes Bobby in the halls these days, he never looks her straight in the eye. And Marie has just remembered why.

He was her _boyfriend_, way back when. And they never formally broke up. And therefore, all this time, she's been cheating on him.

Oh, crap.

Well, she has to do something about it. Maybe, just maybe, this whole thing with Gambit was a mistake and she just needs to apologize to Bobby, and he'll accept her, and they'll all be happy together.

Because good girls like Rogue don't ever, ever end up with the bad boys. It's like Ms. Grey and Mr. Summers and Logan. Jean would always end up with Scott because they _belonged_ together. They just did, nothing else to it. Logan was simply a minor obstacle. And therefore, like them, Bobby and Marie _belong _together. And therefore, Remy is simply a minor obstacle.

* * *

Remy sees them making up a few days later. His Rogue and that_ Frostboy_. He sees Bobby nod and give her a slightly shy smile. He sees them hug and he sees Bobby plant a quick kiss on Marie's cheek.

And Remy desperately wants to punch the boy's teeth out.

* * *

"Robert, my friend," Hank begins as he and Bobby feast on Twinkies after the Grand Telling of the Un-Break-Up.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you realize that she is simply on the rebound and does not truly harbor over-affection for you."

Bobby sighs, but nods.

"I know. She doesn't. She'll figure it out, though, and it'll be good for both of us, and then we can live happily ever after. Hey, maybe I can even find a girlfriend."

Hank shakes his head.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are too kind for your own good, Robert."

"Yeah, yeah. But she won't be happy with me. She'll be happy with Remy, and I have no right to mess with her happiness."

* * *

Rogue sits in a chair in the backyard of the mansion and... thinks.

Remy apologized to her today. And he asked if she would dump Bobby because he still loves her.

And Marie said that she would have to think about it.

So she is. But no, not really. She is thinking about Ms. Grey.

Was she happy with Mr. Summers? Was she _really_ happy with Mr. Summers?

"What's going on, Rogue?"

Er... coincidence, anyone?

"Oh, hi... Um... Well..."

And she spills to him. Not everything, no, not about when she wondered if he and Ms. Grey were happy, but everything else. And Scott listens to her.

"Listen, Rogue. I'm not exactly an expert on love stuff, but... Go with who makes you happy. And if they both do, then who makes you happier? It doesn't matter who you are or who they are. What matters most is what's in your heart."

"...It sounds like you stole that outta some corny romance movie. No offense," she adds belatedly.

Scott sighs.

"You're right. But if it didn't work, do you think people would still say it?"

And he's right.

* * *

Rogue is back with Remy. And Scott saw Bobby giving her a hug and a smile and telling her that as long as she thought she made the right choice, he wasn't going to rip out Gambit's throat.

Scott saw beyond the mask and knew that Bobby was lying. He desperately wanted to rip out Gambit's throat—was probably visualizing it over and over.

So now, Scott is lying in bed, wide awake with his visor on. He can't sleep. He hasn't been able to, as a matter of fact, since Jean died.

But today, he is especially awake. He is wondering if Jean was like Marie—torn between two men (okay, okay, _boys_) who made her happy, but only able to chose one. He wondered if Jean made the right decision, wondered if, had she survived, she would have been completely happy with her decision—with him. Would she have been happier if she had been with Logan?

He wonders if Marie will be happier with Remy instead of Bobby.

* * *

**Author's Space**:

This is the third in the Triangle Series; the other two are _Triangles _and _Sulky Blue Twinkies_.

It's disjuncted and though I'm rather satisfied with the way I ended it, I'm not quite sure if I like it as a whole. I think there may be a follow-up, though I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading. Please review or rant or flame.

_(Revised 6-24-05)  
(revamped again 7/3/05)  
(reformatted yet again 12/10/11)  
_


End file.
